The new alien on the block
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: A new alien comes to earth and helps Zim finally take over the world. PLZ R


**The new alien on the block.**

**"On not another one," said Miss Bitters hanging up her phone. "Class we're having another hopeless waste of space joining today," said Mrs Bitters going to the door to let the new student in."Class meet Nathan, Nathan if you have anything to say say it now , because when you sit down I don't won't you to say anything for the rest of the year,"**

**"Hello I am a normal human worm-baby, I'm not good at speechs so I'll sit down now," said Nathan.**

**"Thank you Nathan that was horrible anyway class todays lesson is about how when you grow up you will be NOTHING," said Miss Bitters.**

**"Hey it's another alien," said Dib.**

**"I'm not," said Nathan.**

**"Oh man not again," said someone behind Dib.**

**"Look Zim and Nathan have no ears, there is no such thing as a green skin conditions and they have no noses," said Dib.**

**"Look Dib If they we're aliens then old kid and pig boy are aliens not forgetting Dragon kid," said Melvine.**

**"Be quiet all of you and listen to my boring lecture," said Miss Bitters.**

**Nathan walked out of the skool doors and heard a voice.**

**"Nathan," said a voice. Nathan looked behind him to find Zim. "Hey Nathan I reckonise you diguse your Irkern,"**

**"Yes Zim, yes I'm," said Nathan. "I've come to help you Zim help you take over this world,"**

**"Help? me I don't need any help," said Zim.**

**"Are you sure I've been watching you ever since you came to Earth and let's face it your not very good," said Nathan.**

**"Yeah your right Dib keeps getting in my way when I try to find out as much as I can," said Zim.**

**"And I haven't failed yet," said Dib walking over to them.**

**"Dib," said Zim.**

**"Zim, Nathan, I've been listening to your convertion for ages and know that you are both aliens well of course I knew about Zim but now I know you are an alien I'll try harder to take you both down," said Dib.**

**"Curse you Dib, your gonna have to deal with to of us now Dib we'll destroy you and take over this planet before you can do anything," said Zim.**

**"Oh yeah well what are your plans?" asked Dib.**

**"We have a very powerful thought wave," said Zim.**

**In Zim's mind...**

**"DDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH, DIB BIG HEAD,"**

**Anyway...**

**"Well I'll always be watching you 2 you and your test subjects," said Dib.**

**"How do you know about Nick?" asked Zim.**

**"Let's just say I was watching you when you ate waffels with him," replied Dib.**

**"Good luck trying to get us discovered," said Nathan.**

**"Thanks," said Dib.**

**"I was being sarcstic," said Nathan. Dib left for home.**

**"Ahh well where did you put your base?" asked Zim.**

**"Next to yours," replied Nathan.**

**"Oh well let's walked to your base then and think of a plan," said Zim as they started walking to Nathan's base.**

**"Here we are," said Nathan as they entered.**

**"Welcome home son," said the robot parents.**

**"Gir get here," said Nathan.**

**"Hello," said Gir.**

**"Gir, cats do not talk, good thing it was Zim," said Nathan.**

**"Ahh you two look like each other," said Gir.**

**"Your Gir is just like mine," said Zim.**

**"I gonna sing the doom song now," said Gir.**

**"No Gir not again," said Nathan. "Gir I don't like that you know i don't,"**

**"I'm gonna order a pizza," said Gir. Gir went over to the phone picked it up.**

**"Hello Bloaty's pizza hog how can I help you?" asked the man on the phone.**

**"Can I have a pizza with pepperoni and pepperoni and pepperoni and pepperoni and pepperoni," said Gir.**

**"Yeah whatever," said the pizza man.**

**"Well Gir we'll be going down stairs to the lab," said Nathan as they left for the lift.**

**"This plan is bound to work," said Nathan.**

**"The best plan yet," said Zim.**

**"The best Pizza ever," said Gir. "Now I'm going eat my dinky dounuts while doing the dinky doughnut dance.**

**"Gir how many times have you done that dance since we've been here?" asked Nathan.**

**"111111100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times," said Gir.**

**"Really I thought it was 1110000000000 times," said Nathan.**

**To be continued... **


End file.
